THE TRIALS: Path Toward GodhoodMY HERO ACADEMIA (MATURE CONTENT)
by True REDLAW
Summary: (You're invited on my server: https:/discord.gg/se7eFBE ) Who am I ? Where am I ? A virtuous soul was given a second chance to live. At the price of all his memories, he would be reincarnated in a fictional world of his choice with the powers of his choosing. Watch as this soul reincarnates firstly, in the world of Boku no hero academia and strive to reach the highest level.
1. PROLOGUE: KARMA

What comes after death? Is it judgment or just nothingness?

I always asked myself this. This question seems so distant in a normal case, but when death comes knocking it can take your entire thoughts from day to night.

I was never a healthy man. When children were wrestling or riding their bicycles, I had to go to the hospital to do my regular check-up. This situation of mine becomes bleaker as time passed.

Now, I am only 18 years old but I must stay in my personal ward because going out would kill me. It's the fault of a congenital disease of unknown origin that made my body become weaker as time passed. My parents cared for me at first but, as time passed and my situation worsened, they came less and less. They even had a new child eight years ago, so I can say that they basically gave up on me.

I take a look at my scrawny body. There's really nothing to look at. My skin and bone are practically fused together. Taking two steps will make me breathe so hard my heart might stop, I can't even see more than a few meters ahead of me without glasses. In short, my body sucked and my life sucked. No wonder they gave up on me. I didn't even dare to look at myself in a mirror. My gaunt face could be used to scare children. I sighed as I looked at the smartphone in my hand.

In this boring life of mine, I only have two hobbies. The first one being trading. I am very talented at it. I can easily understand the situation of the market just by seeing the candle on my screen. The feeling of making money is so good that it's the only thing that allows me to support the pain of all my operations. I even used my own money to pay for my stay and the VIP ward where I live.

But this isn't enough. In this world there many people who are suffering more than me. So generally apart from the money I'm saving for my little brother's studies and the one I use for myself, I always donate all the rest to diverse medical organizations.

My second hobby is watching anime and reading manga, more particularly Shonen like Boku no Hero Academia, Black Clover, Kimetsu No Yaiba, Hachimaruden, and Enen No Shouboutai . I also watch seinen like Tokyo ghoul and Shingeki no Kyojin. I have never missed a chapter off those seven. What is the common ground between all those Manga?

Each main character of those mangas try to become a hero in his own way and for his own goal. Watching them fight and struggle for their ideal always, make my heart beat so fast that I have to call the nurses and do a check-up. I love their fighting spirit that never crumbles. I love their caring hearts ready to give their life away to protect those close to them or the world. They are everything I dream to be but will never be able to.

The only thing I can do is give money. Many would think that it's enough, but it's not. Even when I give millions, I can never be sure if the donation would be used for the goal they

preach. That made me create diverse charity organizations, but even then I can never be sure at 100% that all the money I give is used for the right thing.

Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore, does it? The doctor clearly said that after today, each day I survive will be basically be a miracle. My time is already up. So why care?

At least the money I gave should have helped some people, even if all of it wasn't used the way I would have hoped. What more, I gave permission to use my body for training purposes. If those interns can become better doctors by studying my body, I will die happy.

Ah... I have difficulty breathing, my vision is swaying. Seems like my time is up. Weirdly I am not sad. I have no one to care for and no one cares for me. I gave my last bit of money some minutes ago and I already wrote my will and gave it to my lawyer. I can say without doubts that few people of my age would be as prepared as me for death.

Ah... My vision is becoming dark. My senses are dulling, I feel like I'm falling. So that's death. I must say, it's pretty warm. I wonder, if an afterlife exist?

"18h00, patient 85 Death is confirmed, let give a smile prayer to a kind soul"

I am lying on something hard. I feel like everything around me is warm and calm. The smell of flowers enters my nose and the wind blows onto my face.

Wait a minute, how is this possible? I'm supposed to be dead.

I open my eyes and what I saw made me take a deep breath. I was in a flower field with a large tree in it. I tried to stand up as I look around me astounded.

"Is this heaven?"

"Not exactly, it's my personal domain." A voice answered me from behind.

I did a complete turn in surprise and was face to face with something of which my mind can't believe. In front of me was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It wasn't her face. I couldn't explain her features, she sometimes looked young, sometimes old, sometimes slim, sometimes plump. She was ever-changing, but in my heart, I could still feel that her beauty was outside of this world. A smile formed on her face as she said

"Thanks for the compliments"

So she can read my mind. I wonder, what is her name?

"My name cannot be said in any language you can understand. Just call me Weave Spinner, for this is my duty"

"Your duty?"

Fine threads began to appear in her hands. Looking closely at those threads, I started feeling dizzy. It was like an unlimited amount of information was being drilled into my head. I closed my eyes and turned my head. She simply answered my doubts.

"Those threads represent different worlds at different times. My duties are too spin those threads and keep them from becoming entangled."

She smiled once again as she looked at me. I was honestly surprised. But hey, I was supposed to be dead. So anything is possible. I just wonder why I didn't stay dead.

" When I spin my threads, I can look at the different worlds and the beings in them. Sometimes, if they do things that please me, I will give them a chance after their death. The way you acted all your life really touched me, so I will reward you by giving you a choice and a random wish. Every soul must reincarnate in a random world after their death, but you'll have a choice. Where do you want to reincarnate? "

What comes after death? Is it judgment or just nothingness?

I always asked myself this. This question seems so distant in a normal case, but when death comes knocking it can take your entire thoughts from day to night.

I was never a healthy man. When children were wrestling or riding their bicycles, I had to go to the hospital to do my regular check-up. This situation of mine became bleaker as time passed.

Right now, I could feel it, life slowly slipping from my finger. Seem like after so many years of cheating death, she finally managed to reach me. I hope she isn't too angry with me. Ahaha. *cough* yeah à dying man shouldn't laugh so much.

Ah... Now I have difficulty breathing, my vision is swaying. Weirdly I am not sad. To think a laugh would be what would finish me. Well, joke apart. I have no one to care for and no one cares for me. I gave my last bit of money some minutes ago and I already wrote my will and gave it to my lawyer. I can say without a doubt that few people of my age would be as prepared as me for death.

Ah... My vision is becoming dark. My senses are dulling, I feel like I'm falling. So that's death. I must say, it's pretty warm. I wonder if an afterlife exists?

\--

"18h00, patient death is confirmed, let give a small prayer to a kind soul"

\--

I am lying on something hard. I feel like everything around me is warm and calm. The smell of flowers enters my nose and the wind blows onto my face.

Wait a minute, how is this possible? I'm supposed to be dead.

I opened my eyes and what I saw made me take a deep breath. I was in a flower field with a large tree in it. I tried to stand up as I looked around me astounded.

"Is this heaven?"

"Not exactly, it's my personal domain." A voice answered me from behind.

I did a complete turn in surprise and was face to face with something of which my mind can't believe. In front of me was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It wasn't her face. I couldn't explain her features, she sometimes looked young, sometimes old, sometimes slim, sometimes plump. She was ever-changing, but in my heart, I could still feel that her beauty was outside of this world. A smile formed on her face as she said,

"Thanks for the compliments"

So she can read my mind. I wonder, what is her name?

"My name cannot be said in any language you can understand. Just call me Weave Spinner, for this is my duty"

"Your duty?"

Fine threads began to appear in her hands. Looking closely at those threads, I started feeling dizzy. It was like an unlimited amount of information was being drilled into my head. I closed my eyes and turned my head. She simply answered my doubts.

"Those threads represent different worlds at different times. My duty is to spin those threads and keep them from becoming entangled."

She smiled once again as she looked at me. I was honestly surprised. But hey, I was supposed to be dead. So anything is possible. I just wonder why I didn't stay dead.

"When I spin my threads, I can look at the different worlds and the beings in them. The law of Karma dictate that every soul must reincarnate in a random world after being washed from all their memories of their previous life. My duty is to execute this will and send soul to the world they're worthy of. I generally do it without asking anything. But, sometimes, I can make some exceptions. You're an exception. I will give you a choice. Where do you want your new self to reincarnate? "

This time I wasn't that surprised. I didn't really like this type, but I read enough isekai to know what was happening. Still, I couldn't just give her an answer without more info. After all, it's stupid to make assumptions simply because I read some books.

"What kind of world can I go to?"

"Any world of your choice. I could let you reincarnate on your home planet in any time past or future of your choice. I could make you reincarnate in a world where magic exists or where science reached the pinnacle. I could even make you reincarnate in an anime world of which you like so much or in some film. The choice is yours"

I began to hesitate. I thought that I could go with my memory. Isn't it usually how it goes? The mc uses the memory of his past life to awe the populace and make any girls wet their panties just by preparing some food from their old world or by Showing their otherworldly knowledge. Even though I don't know how to cook nor did I have knowledge apart from trading.

Finally, I decided. Let's live a new life. I may not remember it, but I hope the new me will be happy.

"I choose to reincarnate in an anime world"

"Which one?"

"Boku no hero academia"

"Oh... Interesting choice. Ok, I will grant your wish"

She simply took a white thread out of nowhere and put it to the side. Afterward, she took a box and gave it to me

"Now open this. Since you chose such a world, going there without enough power might not be too smart. I believe the world you chose uses a form of power called quirks. This box once opened will give you some perks that will help you there"

I took the box given to me. It was nothing impressive, just a simple black box. When I opened the box though, I was momentarily blinded. A stream of information entered my head. This was followed by the voice of a woman sounding in my head. This voice was somewhat robotic.

[RANDOM WISH GENERATED. TWO PERKS WERE GIVEN]

[FIRSTLY, YOU'LL HAVE A BODY ABLE TO SUPPORT TWO QUIRKS]

[SECONDLY, FROM A SIMPLE LIST, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO CHOOSE TWO POWERS THAT WILL BE YOUR QUIRKS]

[LIST: 1) HIRAISHIN

2)KEKKEI GENKAI: HYOTON

3)TITAN TRANSFORMATION: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN

4)DRAGON SLAYER CONSTITUTION: ACNOLOGIA

5)DEVIL FRUITS: GOMU GOMU NO MI

6)BYAKUGAN

7)ORIGINAL SIN/ROOT

8)TITAN TRANSFORMATION: YOROI NO KYOJIN

9)DEVIL FRUIT: HANA HANA NO MI]

I was stumped, those powers were great, even more so for the dragon constitution of Acnologia and the shingeki no Kyojin.

(AN: A little spoiler for those who didn't watch the last season of fairy tail, or didn't read the latest chapters of Shingeki no Kyojin. Even if you miss this part it won't particularly affect the rest of the chapter so you can skip it. I will show the spoiled part by writing start and end)

\--SPOILER START--

From what I remembered, the power of Acnologia was seriously a cheat. As a dragon slayer, what he ate wasn't simply fire like Natsu or wind like Wendy. No, what he ate was simply magic. He was as such immune to all forms of magic. If I take this, even endeavor full power wouldn't tickle me. Sadly this power was only the constitution, if it was all the power of a dragons slayer, I would have chosen this without hesitation. The more important was that I wasn't even sure that it would work. After all, quirk and magic operated under different systems.

The power of the shingeki no Kyojin, on the other hand, was terrific. I was able to read the most recent chapters 122 before dying and I was gobsmacked at how much a genius the author was. If I chose this not only would I have the power to transform, but I will also obtain the ability to obtain information from the future me.

Sadly once again, this wasn't enough. In the world of Eren, titans may be able to wreak havoc as they see fit, and even in Boku no hero they will be high tier. But, the firepower of most true heroes was simply too great and the weakness of titan too easy to find. The worst was the weapons. The humans beyond the walls were already able to create anti titan weapons

despite their low technology level. With the technology level of this world, it wouldn't be long before I became an easy target.

\--SPOILER END--

I was sad to let those two go but I must be a realist. I not only needed power with high destructive ability, but I also needed versatility, survival and fleeing abilities. I then made my choice.

"I choose the hiraishin and the original sin/root"

Those two powers were the best in my eyes. The hiraishin was a cheat-like ability that allowed Minato to exterminate an army of thousands in a few seconds, and by doing so become known as the yellow flash. What's more, he could go anywhere anytime as long as the place where he wanted to go was marked.

As for the original sin/root. Anyone who read or watched deadman wonderland would know how OP the power of the wretched egg was. For fuck sake, by just wanting to kill herself she made an earthquake of 11.4 intensity and made 70% of Tokyo sink. She could fly and could also regenerate from any wound. Even a titan regenerative power shouldn't be as fucked up as hers. What more as the original sin she could theoretically use all branches of sin. If I was given even half of her power, rivaling all might not be impossible. Weave spinner eyeing with her smile.

"Interesting choices. Let me be clear though. Since you won't have your memory you won't be able to know all the abilities of your quirks. What more, in order to kill everyone around you, you won't have access to the full power of the original sin from the start. Your new self will have to train in order to master them. As such if your new self is lazy, he may never become someone great even with all that power. "

I understood what she meant. As an Otaku, my knowledge of all their powers was really detailed. If I went with all my memories, I would know just how powerful I could become and train accordingly. Sadly without them, anything is possible.

"Don't worry. With powers like that, if my future self doesn't become strong, then it just means that he didn't put in enough work."

"I see. Let me give you another gift. I cannot let you have all your memories. But I can allow you to have an ability called instinct. Your simple presence will change the plot quite a bit, but for some of the great events, the change would be minimal at best. During those events, if your new self is participating in them, he will be able to feel the danger and may even get some vision. "

I was stunned, this didn't beat having my memory, but such a boon could save me. I wanted to thank her but she stopped me.

"Do not thank me. This power is unreliable and may not even activate most of the time "

This didn't stop me from being thankful.

"Now you'll sleep. This will be the last time you'll be. When you wake up, you'll be someone else. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. I was already ready to die long ago. This is nothing more than one more step before my death. Simply knowing that a new me will be able to do everything I couldn't is enough for me. Thanks for everything and goodbye"

"Goodbye"

As she said this, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, this time for eternity.

\--

She looked as he slowly crumbled into dust with a sad smile.

[You lied to him. There were no wishes nor rewards. Why? ]

A voice appeared. This was the same voice that presented the wish. Only this time it wasn't robotic but clearly full of feelings. The Weaver sighed and said

"I didn't want to weigh him down for nothing. After the end of his trial, he will come back beside me. Beside us. Also, I wanted to give him an edge for once."

[The watchers won't be happy. You shouldn't have lent him a hand]

"I don't care. In his last life, he had to live with a sickly body but despite that, he never cursed the world and still lived with kindness in his heart. The same happened in each trial. No matter what pain or suffering, he always fought for the best in the world. This will never change"

[...]

"You know I'm right. There are still other trials. I want them to end in a better way than the previous ones. The other girls are also on my side. The watchers won't care as long as I don't go too far"

[Sigh. What do you think will happen once he comes back after the trials?]

"Ahaha. At that time things will become really interesting."

After those words, she simply showed a smile full of malice and grudges. She was waiting for this day with impatience. She would show them...

(AN: For the start of book 1, the powers I have given to My mc are too OP. If he had the full power of the ORIGINAL SIN from the start, plus the knowledge on how to use it, the story would just end in the first chapter or become a funny Manga like OPM. Sadly, I don't have a great sense of humor so gag stories are a no from me.)


	2. CH 1 TWO DESTINIES

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN:

The zone was occupied by mountains and rivers. If you looked at it superficially, there is nothing to note. But, if you were able to see under the earth, you would be surprised.

Under the earth was a laboratory. It was a large one. In it, a flurry of activities could be seen. Many people in white blouses were walking with a focused expression. They were five. One of them asked.

"Are you sure that you saw well?"

"Of course, out of all the children we recently kidnapped and experimented on, we found one that managed to develop two quirks"

The other four couldn't help but exclaim. In their world, 80% of people were born with a special ability called quirk. This ability could go from having eyes too big to being able to fly or launch lightning. Still, until now one rule stayed true. One could never have more than one quirk.

Until now, these rules had only be broken by two people, and now, it seems like a third one was born. This was a revolution. They couldn't contain the excitement in their hearts. Their goal all along was to create such being, a being able to hold multiple quirks. But until now, they had no success.

After walking for a while they reached a closed room. One of them took out his hand and placed it on the on-screen panel that was embedded in the door. The screen glowed a little and after a while, a green light appeared confirming the identity of the man.

After he entered, the other four did the same. After a while, another door was before them. This time they had to answer many questions before being allowed to pass. After all, with all the quirks out of here, you could never be too sure. Some quirks could even allow one to change appearance so they had to be cautious.

After another three security checks, they finally reached a large room, in this room one old man was seated on a chair. He had no hair on his head and he wore large round glass on his face. Once they entered the five of them became extremely calm and silent. This man was the head director of their organization as well as the doctor of their true boss. They couldn't afford to offend him. He was Ujiko Daruma.

Daruma was looking at the display on the screen. In this record, a child who looked to be about four years old was shown moving here and here in his room by what looked like some sort of teleportation. Each time he teleported, a yellow flash could be seen. The child only managed to do it three times before he was seen panting in exhaustion.

One of the scientists opened his mouth.

"This is his first power. From what we observed, number 3771 is able to teleport at any checkpoints he let prior to this."

"How long does this mark last?" asked the Daruma.

"3771 was sent here six months ago but he only awakened his first quirk two months ago. At least, until now, we have seen his mark last no more than one week."

"Interesting.." Daruma didn't comment more and switched to another recording.

In it, the same child was still present, this time though he was strapped on an operation table and was seen screaming and crying. The men in the room didn't bat an eye at such a display. They have seen many such scenes, all atrocities could be done in the name of science.

Next to the child, a surgeon was present. He was using his scalpel to slowly open various parts of the child body. No anesthesia was used. After a while and numerous lacerations later, the surgeon placed his scalpel down and began to observe.

The men in the room took a deep breath. Here in front of them, they saw his body slowly mending. The regeneration wasn't instantaneous, but it could be clearly seen.

"We discovered this second quirk by accident when during one of the experiments, 3771 was wounded. We don't know all the facet of this power, but we already determined that 3771 had a regeneration factor extremely high. We suspect a type of blood manipulation. "

This time, Daruma couldn't stay so calm. All this time, his goal was to be able to create being like All for one. He never managed to do it but now he had a key.

He opened his mouth.

" Put 3771 into another ward. Do not train him, his powers are too dangerous to let him manifest them at their maximum. Also regularly take blood samples from him. We will now open projects NOMU. This child will be the key. From now one he will be known as THE ROOT OF EVIL"

After saying this, he turned and left a maniacal smile showing on his face.

\--IN A CITY

At the same time that a child was destined to become a lab rat, another one found that he was destined to be nothing.

In a dimly lit room, the only source of light was coming from a screen where a video running could be seen. In that video, a man, no a hero was saving people and laughing as he

consoled them. The same hero could be seen in many posters hung on the walls of the room.

That video was being watched by a child. He had green hair and wore an orange tee-shirt. But that wasn't what was surprising.

The problem was that, since he was watching the video of his idol, he should have been full of smiles, sadly that wasn't the case.

The child was watching with a blank expression. The child was broken. 80% of the population has a quirk. But it also means that 20% of the population is born without one. This child, a few hours ago, learned that he was quirkless.

His greatest wish, like all children, was to be like his idol and become a great hero. Sadly this wish became impossible to happen. Reality is cruel. A child without quirk could never become a hero, no matter how hard he works.

A woman stood in the room. She watched her child with a pained face. Suddenly, the child saw a scene that he always liked, he said with tears gathered in his eyes as he pointed toward the screen with his trembling finger.

"Mom, no matter what troubles you're in, he will save you with a smile... A super cool hero like that, that's what I wanna be"

For the mother, those words were devastating. She could only cry as she took her child in her hands and asked him to forgive him again and again. She had nothing to do with this situation, but for a mother, there is nothing worse than seeing her child in such a state.

\--FOUR YEARS LATERS IN THE LABORATORY.

A child was seen in a white room. A team of seven researchers were around him or observing the machine. He was bathed in so much blood that his feature couldn't be clearly seen. He was seated on a chair and different strappings were bidding him.

His eyes were vacant. After so many years of having his blood sucked out of him and divers operations are done to see the limits of his regeneration ability. He basically shut down all his thinking functions. He acted like a doll.

Since the researchers didn't need him to speak, they didn't really care either. He was only useful as a test subject in their eyes. Even that was coming to end.

During all those years, they tried to create a being with multiple quirks. The project NOMU still didn't wield results, but this was just a question of time. At this current level and with all the blood and organs they took from him, even if he were to die now, this wouldn't change much.

"I heard that the Supreme boss is paying attention to this project. "

"Yes, it's true, he is constantly asked about the Nomu that didn't manage to survive."

The surgeon in charge gave a light slap to the emotionless face of the boys and laughed while speaking to his co-worker.

"Don't you think it's funny. This child here is in possession of two incredible quirks. Sadly he will die without leaving his mark on the world. Either as a hero or a villain."

"What are you saying? Once the project NOMU is completed, he will be eternally known in our hearts as the one that allowed it"

Another one answered and began to laugh boisterously. It was clear that they didn't put the child in their eyes. For them, his death was a foreseen conclusion. After all, with all the things they did to him, there is no way he wouldn't try to take his revenge if he was given the chance to grow.

What they didn't know, was that the child wasn't as emotionless as he appeared to be. He was simply observing them. He felt it. Something will happen soon. Something that will allow him to escape from this hell. He couldn't miss this chance. After once again confirming this feeling, he closed his eyes and went to take a light sleep. The regeneration took a large amount of energy out of his body. A few minutes later.

*BOOOOMMMM*

A tremor shock the lab. He slowly opened his red eyes and a grin appeared on his face.

For years they did everything possible to his body. For years they treated him as nothing more than an animal. Today, the time to take revenge for everything finally came.


	3. CH 2: I AM HERE

An explosion rocketed the chambers. As the researchers were shaken, The boy, who until now seemed lifeless suddenly opened his eyes wide. He was strapped to the operation chair, but he snapped them without an effort. Since he never particularly reacted, they never put particularly powerful bidding.

"Guy, we should take 3771 and get out of here. Ughh"

Just as one of them stopped paying attention to the explosion and turned back to secure him he was suddenly slashed on the throat by a scalpel. This scalpel was different from the one used by the researchers, this one was entirely made out of the blood. The researcher only had enough time to grunt before he died.

"You... Ughh" The second one, turning after hearing the sound made suffered the same destiny.

"Help..."

"Please spare me.."

"I didn't want to do it... "

"Don't kill me..."

What followed was a true massacre. Scream and tear and begging flowed around. But the boy didn't care, he couldn't care. Years of torture made him unable to feel things such as compassion so easily. He may have been young, but pain and maturity born from it didn't care about your age. He remembered having begged and crying more than this in the past.

The boy didn't know how to fight. But he didn't need to either. It was true that 80% of the population may have a quirk, but for most of them, it was just some physical deformation or very weak power. Only a small portion of the population had a quirk that was truly fit for fighting. Those scientists were in the category of no having any meaningful quirk. As such, the difference between them and the boy in power was so large that no fighting skills were necessary to destroy all of them.

As expected, less than one minute later, the room became devoid of scream. Apart from the regular shaking and explosion outside, the only thing that be could be heard was the rapid breathing of the boy. His quirk was powerful. But for a young and untrained body like him, the strain was pretty large. Even more so not longe ago he was being dissected.

He looked around him as he thought of the rest of his plan. On the floor, bits of flesh could be clearly seen. Diverse corpses were thrown around. Some had their head missing, others were dismembered, while most of them simply had wound of various lengths on their neck.

The most common factor between all of them was the fear and disbelief etched on their faces. They would have never thought that they would die by the hands of someone they never saw as more than cattle.

After sparing them a glance, he stopped paying attention to them. The rest of his plan heavily depended on luck. In fact, this couldn't really be called a plan. It was just a dash toward the escape after massacring those bad guy. Either he succeeded or failed. As for what to do after succeeding? The boy wasn't able to think that far. He may be extremely mature for his age, but some things can only be acquired by experience.

He took a breath and activated his first quirk. They called it [RECALL]. He hated this name though and planned to change it later. This quirk allowed him to place mark, and to move anywhere those marks were placed. He had discreetly put some on different objects such as a pencil, book and other such things. They never bothered monitoring him since no matter where he put his mark, it would always be in the zone they can cover.

He took a deep breath and began to feel around him. He carefully sensed each of his marks and connected to the one closest to him. It took him a few seconds to finish the connection and once he was done, he suddenly vanished from where he was in a yellow flash.

He appeared in another room, in this room, a researcher was swinging his hip while a woman was kneeling in front of him. The boy didn't know what they were doing, he didn't care either. Those two must have not felt the vibration. After all, they were in a soundproof room. They were so concentrated on what they were doing that they didn't even feel him appear.

The man began to emit some grunts as he violently slammed in the woman.

"Open your mouth wide, I'm... I'm about to cum"

He didn't know where he going, but he wouldn't let him. A simple flip of his fingers sent a scalpel made out of the blood through the throat of the man. The woman, looking up, was about to let a scream, but she suffered the same destiny as the man.

After killing the two, and taking a look at the dick of the man, which by the way was only as long as his own, he opened the door and left the room quietly.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the laboratory, a team of people who seemed like cop were surroundings two men, while they looked with pity at a group of crying children. Behind them were the unconscious body of some guards and above them, a large crater could be seen. The crater was filled with cables used to send the children above. The two men in the center were especially eyes catching One of them spoke with a grave work and a dark expression on his face.

"Are you sure that it's here?"

The other simply pushed the glass on his face and answered

"There is no doubt, from the information I gathered, this laboratory is under All for One and is suspected to contain many kidnapped children"

The first one to speak was a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. He has short blond hair, swept backward, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side. He wore a costume consisting of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y", designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond.

The second one, with the glasses, was a lean-but-muscular man with sharp and rather elongated features. He had shiny dark green hair worn smoothed down and parted to his left, with three yellow streaks towards the front, two on his right and one on his left. His eyebrows were also yellow, matching the rims of the triangular glasses he wore and the strikingly bright-yellow irises of his stern-looking eyes. His looks and the suit he wore gave off a sense of authority and seriousness.

Nighteye looked at his idol and partner All Might, with worry, as he answered. He could not see the usual smile on his face. It was normal. All for One was the greatest enemy of All Might. He was also the killer of his master, Nana Shimura.

For years they tried to track that evil monster, but he was too hard to catch. Now they finally managed to catch his tail. Sadly, there was nothing to be happy about. This laboratory shouldn't exist. How could they be so despicable as to kidnap young children and experiment on them? Despite everything he has seen in his career as a hero, he nearly puked when he read the record of what some of them had to go through. Even All might had a hard time keeping his smile and could only turn away in order to not further scare the children with his current expression.

"Is it all of them?"

"No, from what those children said, there is a last one. One who specifically keep aside from them most of the time."

"I see, we should go save him"

Just when All Might was about to turn, he heard some of the children began to cry, and as all children do, once one cry, the others will follow. In an instant, the zone was filled with cry and sorrow. The officer didn't know how to counsol them.

Most of the children were asking for their family. Their mother, father or even their dog. Nighteye was troubled. But just as the situation began to grow sadder, a loud laugh was suddenly heard. The children surprised, stopped crying a moment to see who laughed so hard. They saw that he was a big man with a scary face, but his smile for some reason brought them hope. He then talked

"Ahahah, do not worry children, everything will be alright"

"Why...? " acted one of the children.

At this question, the smile of the man became even more radiant.

"Why? Because I'm here!!!!! Ahahah"

His laugh was filled with Supreme confidence, his sole presence drove the darkness of depression away. The children were still scared, but the hope in their hearts outweighed the fear they feel.

Nighteye watched this heartwarming scene with a smile on his face and tear gathered on his eyes. He had to hold himself back from using his phone to snap a picture. That why he was a devout fan of All Might. All Might was without a doubt the strongest Hero alive. But the reason he was known as the symbol of peace was because of his ability to bring hope to those around him.

One of the rescuers hurriedly came beside Nighteye and told him.

"Sir Nighteye, we found the last child"

Nighteye didn't let a smile. Since the guy wore such a grim expression, it meant that it wouldn't be easy.

"What is the problem?"

"The problem is..."


	4. CH 3: RESCUE AND GUARDIAN

"The problem is, that he seems a little antsy. We tried to approach him, but everyone who tried nearly got killed. This kid seems to have a very powerful quirk related to blood. And..."

"And?..." Nighteye remarked the hesitation of the man. He answered with a lower voice.

"This kid seems to have killed all the researchers who stayed farther in the laboratory."

Nighteye fell silent, All Might who heard everything turned and began to walk ahead. This was sufficient, no words were needed. They would save this child no matter what.

The child was scared. He had easily killed all those bastards who made him suffer. But now he didn't know what to do. How will he get out? what to do once he gets out? Where are his parents? where is he? So many questions swirled in his head.

If that wasn't enough, people with weapons were slowly surrounding him. He could transport using his power, but the farther he could go was inside the laboratory. There was no escape.

The child made his resolve, if they tried to capture him, he will kill them. There is no way he was going back to that hell. Sadly, those new guys seemed more powerful than the ones he previously killed. It was hard to get a clean hit. He hated his regeneration power. Otherwise he would have simply killed himself and be done with it.

He bit his lip in frustration as he saw all his exists slowly closing. Tear began to gather in his eyes. His mind began to be hazy. He asked himself. Why? Why? Why?

"WHY?!!!!!!!!!"

His body began to glow, blue helixes appeared around him. Spark of red lightning flickered on his body. His blood, this time, took the form of a whip and attacked all those around him, sending them against the walls.

This shout and display of power basically drained all his reserves of energy. His thoughts become heavy. He was on the verge of fainting. Just as he let go of his control and began to fall, a large and warm hand caught him. In his mind that was about to fall asleep, he heard those words,

"I am here"

Nighteye had a heavy look as he looked at the bloodied kid. He didn't despite the kid for what he had done. Far from it. His scream filled with despair was enough for him to know that he could never understand the pain and suffering this child must have gone through.

He raised his glasses and began to walk toward what should be a record room. Ten minutes later, Nighteye knew that he would never look at humans the same way. In his life and as a hero, he saw many sick things, but this, this was too much.

*crunch*

He turned and saw All might behind him with the child asleep in his hands. What made the sound was his gritted teeth. Blood was seeping from his lips. His blue eyes glowed eerily.

All might wasn't new to anger. He was angry when he was quirkless and powerless. He was angry each time he saw evil baring its fang toward good. But this time, he wasn't angry. His feelings surpassed it so much that he became calm instead. A cold and emotionless calm, he only felt like that once, when his mentor was killed by that monster of All For One.

Still, as the child stirred a little, he decided to stop his thoughts and calm himself. The child should wake up to a new beautiful world, not an angry and wrathful face.

He turned back and said while walking,

"Destroy everything after erasing all those records."

As a hero, such a decision was outside of his authority. But, he couldn't let those records end on evil hand. This child, being the third one with more than one quirk was something that would make him a target for everyone. He will bury the truth on his part as much as he could.

After walking a few minutes and jumping out of the crater, he reached the temporary camp made. He entered the tent reserved for him and put the kid on the bed.

He frowned a little after looking at the blood, but it didn't matter. He could wash him once he wakes up. Right he needed to sleep.

\-- one day later

He was dreaming. It was a long dream, a blurry dream. That what he thought as he woke up. In this dream he wasn't some helpless lab rat. He was strong. He was being that stood at an incredible height. He was surrounded by friends who fought with him and a family who loved him.

The moment he completely opened his eyes though, he forgot everything about his dream as he saw a big man with a large smile close to him. That scared him so much that he automatically tried to slash him with a blood scalpel, only for it to snap after hitting the muscle of his target.

His mind went blank. This has never happened before. Just how strong was the body of this guy? The knowledge that he couldn't kill him instantly brought fear in his mind.

The man slowly raised his hand and began to bring it toward him. The boy simply decided to curl on himself as he trembled, waiting for the beating that would follow. This wasn't the first time he was beaten. He was used to it. It didn't even hurt that much anymore.

But rather than the heavy beating, he was waiting for, what he felt was a soft pat on his head. He raised his face to look. The smile on the face of the man wasn't so scary anymore. His instincts were telling him, this man was worthy of trust

"Boy... What is your name"

"..." This brought tears to his eyes. How long had it been since he heard such a gentle voice? He tried to speak,

"I.. Don't... Know... ". It was hard. It has been too long since he spoke. He didn't remember his name. He didn't remember where he came from or who he was. He didn't consider the number to be his name.

All Might's heart ached. Such a pitiful child. He smiled simply and didn't pursue this line of questioning. Instead, he asked,

" Do you want to take a bath?"

"Ba...Bath? "

"Yes, you're a little too bloody"

All Might pointed his finger to him as he said that. The boy looked at himself and saw all the blood on him. He was indeed in the need of a bath as such he simply nodded.

All Might, seeing this took the boy in his arms and got out of the tent. He went toward the zone reserved for bathing. As he walked he looked at the boy. Despite his cautious appearance, he could see the glint of curiosity in the boy's eyes. That made him happy. The boy wasn't too far gone. There was still hope.

Once he reached it, he first gave a shower and by doing so washed all the blood that hid his features. The boy had silver-white hair, red eyes, and tanned skin color. He had mixed Asian features. From the way he looked, he would clearly become a lady killer in the future. He looked further down and was truly surprised...

"Who... Are you?" The boy's voice became more clear. All Might was stunned. He was so used to being idolized that he forgot that not everyone should necessarily know him. He smiled and said

"You can call me Toshinari Yagi. But I'm more know as All Might. I'm a hero"

"A hero?"

"Yes, a hero. The job of heroes is to help, protect and save people from the bad guy"

"Bad guy... Like... Those guys who... Were hurting me?"

All might hid a wince.

"Yes like them"

"So you... came to save... me ?"

"Of course. "

This time he was able to answer with conviction. Still, All might didn't delude himself. The way the boy looked at him was full of wariness. It was clear that the only reason the boy didn't make a fuss was because of the disparity in power between the two of them.

After they finished the shower and the bath, he made him eat a good meal and sent him to his tent once again, before tucking him in.

Looking at the boy that was peacefully sleeping, All Might finally made his mind.

His body began to deflate slowly until he went from a hulking mass of muscle to a somewhat muscular form. If before he was a hulk, now he seemed just like a fit middle-aged man. He let a breath. While he didn't mind his form while using One For All, being in his natural form was truly more relaxing.

During the day earlier when the child was still asleep, he and Nighteye, as well as the other rescuers, managed to find all the families of the kidnapped children. They might need a few years to put past everything that happened, but, children were strong, they could make it.

This boy, on the other hand, was different. He was already an orphan. His parents had been killed during his kidnapping. He had no family and nowhere to go. If he carelessly let the child go, he wouldn't be surprised if he became a villain in the future.

He discussed with Nighteye and came with a solution. At first, he wanted to adopt him, but it was too dangerous. If the force of evil were to learn that he had a son, they will give it their all to destroy him or kidnap him once again.

As such, they decided that the one to adopt him or at least to take care of him would be Nighteye. Of course, they would have to ask the opinion of the child when he will be more accustomed to his new freedom. He really hoped that the child would accept, but even if he refused, they would still protect him until he could defend himself.

This child was strong. But his mind was weak. What he needed right now, was a way to calm himself and settle down in a normal life. He also needed to receive training, because his life wouldn't be easy.

The best way he saw it, the perfect solution would be to raise him for six years with some light training and conditioning. They could also pay a home teacher for him. Finally, once he reached 14 years old, they would send him to U.A where he would be closer to children his age and truly learn how to use his quirk.

Of course, they could train him right now, but All Might didn't think that they should do it if they wanted him to have a good mental and emotional growth.


	5. CH 4: HAYATE KUROHA

ONE WEEK LATER AT TOKYO

SIR Nighteye was sitting in his living room with blackface. It's been one week since the day they saved the children. Afterward, he left with the child and he lived with him since then.

The reason a hero such as him was having such an expression was that he was facing a wall he was never trained for. Parenthood.

Many people don't know how much stress it was to be parents until they became one.

During his discussion with All Might, he assured with conviction that he could raise the child well, but right now he came to regret this earlier bravado. He nearly tore his hair in frustration as he thought about it. He read many books, watching many educational movies, asked advice, but nothing could have prepared him for this child.

He was ready for a rebellious child, a crying child, a child trying to flee, even a child trying to kill him. But he wasn't ready for a silent child.

Since the day they came back, he never spoke more than necessary. He only silently watched the TV or read the book he had. All that with heavy silence and dull eyes.

Nighteye was worried. How could he raise him? The worst was that since the child was doing nothing bad, he couldn't correct him. He even tried to make him go out a little, but he refused.

He was at his wit end. Perhaps they should send him to someone more geared towards such cases. A psy? Or perhaps a more complete family?

"Where is Yagi?"

Nighteye suddenly became serious, he couldn't let such things pass.

"Call him Toshinori-san or All Might. You should respect him more"

The boy was looking at him with a curious light in his red eye. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and white shorts. He could now speak clearly, even if he rarely opened his mouth.

"Why?"

"It's a mark of respect. You should, no... You must respect him"

"I read that people close could call each other with their first name without honorific"

Nighteye bit his teeth at this counter-argument, he nearly spat blood. As a fan of All Might, he couldn't let someone disrespect him, at the same time, he couldn't say that the child wasn't someone close to All might. He decided to change the way to go.

"Do you even understand who he is?"

"Yes. He is a hero."

"You're partially right. But this not enough to describe him !!! Follow me. "

Once again he couldn't let this pass. He took the boy by the hands and took him toward his office room.

The office room was like a sanctuary for him. A place where he could relax and let his head calm down as he bathed in bliss. Why? Because it was where all his posters and figurines of All Might were placed.

He opened the room and showed all this to the boy with great aplomb.

"All Might isn't just a hero, he is THE hero, the symbol of peace."

"I see..."

The boy looked at the room with wonder, then looked at Nighteye. Nighteye felt his heart set ablaze, this child should have understood how awesome and wonderful All Might is.

"So... Are you... What do they call it... A stalker?"

Nighteye literally felt an arrow pierce his heart. The worst was that the question had been posed with absolutely no malice. It was just pure curiosity.

The boy, losing interest in the shocked Nighteye began to wander the room with interest, he took one of the books that were citing the exploit of All Might and began to read it.

Seeing that the boy was once again in the world of reading, Nighteye decided to do something more productive and sat in his chair in order to work. He was planning to open a hero agency and there still some work to do in order for everything to be all right.

After two hours of work he raised his head and turned toward the corner where the child was quietly reading. Despite how he acted, he was truly worried about him. Child his age should be busy running around and playing the hero. Laughing, crying and having dreams. Not coped in their room with no friends. Finally, he asked,

"So? After reading about All Might, what do you think? Impressive isn't it?"

The boy didn't raise his head from the book but nodded calmly before answering,

"He is strong. I want to be strong. Are all the heroes as strong as him?"

Nighteye frowned a little and pushed his glasses. He didn't like this question. When reading such a heroic story, a child should be blinded by how awesome or how cool the situation was, not the strength displayed.

" Heroes are strong true. But it isn't their strength that matters the most. But their hearts. "

The boy finally raised his head and tilted it to the right.

"But strength is more important. Right? How could they save people if they aren't strong? Isn't All Might number one because he is the strongest?"

Truly sharp for a kid. But he couldn't let him go astray. He took the remote controller and decided to show the video of All might saving people from a fire. Nighteye let a smile as he watched this once again. He could never tire no matter how many times he did it. Once the video ended, he turned to face the kid

"Did you see this? I won't lie to you. Being a hero means fighting the forces of evil. One must be skilled enough in such a fight. So you're right in saying that you need strength to be a hero. "

He paused and took a more serious look as he raised his glasses.

"But being a hero is so much more than that. The first job of a hero isn't to fight but to save. Saving might require strength but it's far from enough. A true hero isn't someone who just saves the body but also the heart."

He looked at the different posters plastered on his wall as he continued.

"All Might is the symbol of peace, not just because he is the strongest, but because of his smile. When he appears somewhere, people relax because they know that everything will be alright. Why? You might ask... "

His smile became kind as he said in a low voice

" Because he is here."

The boy looked at him quietly. He didn't know what went on his head but it seemed like his words still had an effect. Afterward, they passed the rest of the days in silence. Only, this time, the silence wasn't as awkward.

\--At Night

The child was looking blankly at a book he was holding as he sat on a corner in his bedroom. A blanket was covering all his body but his eye. He only needed the slightest light in order to be able to see as clearly as if it was daytime.

Since the day he came here, he didn't sleep a wink. He couldn't sleep a wink and he didn't need to sleep as long as he had enough energy.

Even when night came, he would stay here, in this corner, and read quietly. He was scared, scared that everything was nothing more than a dream, scared than the moment he closed his eyes he would go back to that hell. After all, it wouldn't have been the first time that they played such a cruel joke on him.

His current life was heaven. No beating, no experiment, no pain, no mocking laugh. He was free... Yes, he was free. But so what? What should he do? What did it mean to be free?

His breathing becomes a little disorganized. It was just as if he was having an anxiety attack. That when he saw a word that caught his attention and allowed to calm himself.

The book he was holding was a book about flowers and their meaning. The word that caught his attention was the name of a flower. This word seemed to touch something deep in him. He didn't remember clearly, but somehow he was sure that he already heard this word somewhere. That this word was connected to something that once gave him hope. But it was weird. He never had hope. So where did this feeling come from?

He decided to pay more attention to the word and its meaning. After that, he took another dictionary and began to see different words. Soon, a satisfied smile appeared on his face. Finally, he had made his choice. For the first time, he was able to make a choice.

\--Next morning

Nighteye wore a grumpy face. He had a ritual for each new morning.

When he woke up, he would firstly put his right leg down before rising from the bed. After that, he would go brush his teeth and then take a shower before soaking himself for 15 minutes in a bath at a temperature of exactly 38C.

Once he finished all that, he would take a coffee without sugar nor milk and drink it in his office as he gazed at the posters his idol in silence. Finally, he would read the newspapers.

Only after all those steps were accomplished could he truly begin his morning. But today he didn't even manage to take his bath. He was yanked from his toilet as he was brushing his teeth.

So here he was with his mouth full of toothpaste as he watched blankly at the boy.

But this grumpy expression changed once he heard the words from the boy.

"I finally choose my name"

Yes, if you didn't already remark this, *cough* the boy was never named. Even though he was technically Nighteye son, the papers for the adoption weren't completed since the boy still didn't choose a name.

Nighteye wanted to name him at first, but All Might said that they should let the boy do it. It was like choosing one hero name. This choice would in some sort, show what kind of hero one wanted to be.

The reason why the boy read so many books previously was in order to find an appropriate name that would please him. It seemed like he finally found it.

"OK. So, what did you choose? "

The boy looked at him seriously and took a book about flowers before showing him a word. This word was "clover".

"My name will be, Hayate Kuroha."

"Why this name?" Asked Nighteye calmly. He had an idea but he wanted to be sure.

"Because..."


	6. CH 5: A NAME, A BET, A PEACEFUL LIFE

NIGHTEYE OFFICE:

Nighteye was calmly drinking his coffee. As he watched the screen of his computer. He was sending a call

Soon, the call was answered. The one on the other side of the screen was no one other than All Might himself.

"AHAHAH. Nighteye, how are you? Is the boy doing well?"

Nighteye smiled and said.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm calling you about the kid. He finally found his name"

"Oh...what did he choose"

"Hayate Kuroha. Truly à troubling name"

Why did Nighteye felt that it was a troubling name? The reason was simple.

"Kuroha" referred to "black wings", evoking the images of a fallen angel. The truth was that the boy had drawn inspiration for his name from the "clover". In floriography, clovers could mean "good fortune", "think of me", "promise" and also"revenge". One didn't need to be a genius to understand which meaning attired to the boy.

The name Hayate, on the other hand, seemed less problematic at first. After all, it means "faster than the wind", but once you put the names together you had a "revenge faster than the wind".

He calmly explained everything to All Might who stayed silent. Finally, he asked

"What should we do? Should I write this name on his register?"

"Yes, do it"

Nighteye was a little stunned, but he waited for the reason.

"We do not understand what he went through during all those years. We may have seen it, but seeing and understanding are too far apart. It would be arrogance to think that we could make him forget his pain with just some words of justice"

All Might took a breath before continuing

"We will do our best to make him tread the road of justice. Revenge doesn't necessarily mean that he has to go to the end. If we can raise him so that his revenge consists of only capturing the villains, we would have done a good job"

"But All Might..."

"No more words Nighteye. The child may be docile right now, but in his very being, he still doesn't trust us. He only followed me because I'm stronger than him and because he thought that I was his best bet. If we go against his revenge, I wouldn't be surprised if he found a way to flee and become a vigilante or worse... A criminal "

Nighteye had to take a breath to calm himself. Yes. All Might was right. Kuroha was still a child, a powerful child who had to live in pain since as far as he could remember. Denying his desire for revenge the very moment he expressed it would do no good. All Might didn't stop here.

"You should begin his training. Not a combat one. Just make him a run or ride a bicycle for the time being in order to train his stamina. Doing so would give him something to do and make him go out a little"

Nighteye once again nodded. Since this subject was closed, he asked.

"So, did you find someone to inherit your power in the future?"

"Sadly no, I don't think I will begin searching for one before beating All For One. I don't want to give this burden if I can help it."

"You're right. Anyway you are still too far from retirement, so we shouldn't think too much about it"

After some nicety, they cut the communication. They still have work to do.

Nighteye closed his eyes as he let a sigh. Truly, raising a child wasn't easy, a child-like kuroha even more so. Still, it didn't matter.

Even though they weren't related by blood, it didn't change the fact that he was now his father. No one forced him in this position. He made his choice and he will live by it. He will raise him to become a great man or even a great hero if he wishes.

After setting his resolve once again, he opened his drawer and took the request form before beginning to fill it. But then he stopped and began to think.

Kuroha showed an extremely high level of intelligence, treating him like a child might be a mistake. What more he remembered the smile he showed once he chooses his own name. For him, being able to make his own choices must be a new feeling.

He made his decision, took the forms and walked toward his living room where Koruha was sitting and reading. This time it was a history book.

"Kuroha, I need to speak to you. Come here please"

He went and sat on his sofa before making Kuroha stand in front of him. After that, he took the form and showed it to Kuroha. A few seconds later, when he was sure that he finished reading, he began

"I won't lie or try to trick you. I won't ask you to trust me without proof either. If those papers are filled, that would mean that I would become something akin to a father for you."

Nighteye took a hard look at the boy.

"You should know about your situation. Right now, everything is still peaceful because they don't know what we have taken you in. Or perhaps they don't care."

Kuroha stayed silent a bit before looking up. His red eyes staring at Nighteye as if he wanted to see through him.

"Can you protect me? "

Like All Might thought, Kuroha didn't believe in them. One of the reasons he still thinks that he might wake up in the laboratory was because Nighteye gave him no sense of security. Perhaps he will be kidnapped once again?

Nighteye grinned. The little shit was looking down on him. It seemed that, like All Might, he needed to show more of his power if he wanted to gain his respect.

"OK, let's take a bet. You're are fast right? I'm also sure you must have let many marks on this room. You can use any means. "

He took a stamp.

"Here the stamp that I will use on the forms. You have five minutes. If you manage to take it from in three minutes, I will not bother you and I promise to put you under the tutelage of a powerful hero. If you fail though, I will officially become your guardian. Are you in? "

Kuroha was silent. He wasn't goaded by the taunting. He looked at profoundly at Nighteye before nodding.

Nighteye smiled at this. He patted the shoulder of Kuroha before putting himself in position.

" Ready? Begin."

Kuroha was truly fast, sadly he wasn't fast enough. Nighteye understood clearly the situation. Kuroha learned by himself how to better use his quirks. Just for that, he can be called a super genius.

What more, his two quirks had a potential out of this world. If he had received even the slightest training, Nighteye would have never made such a bet. Right now, there no way he would lose.

His quirk was [FORESIGHT]. By touching any part of his target and matching his gaze with theirs, Nighteye'sQuirkgives him the ability to predict the actions that a person will take in advance for the period of an hour.

Of course, his quirk wasn't all-powerful, by example, it didn't matter if he could see the future move of All Might, if the two of them were to fight, he would be destroyed in a few seconds.

This kid had the potential to become one of the strongest heroes in existence. But that was all, potential amount to nothing if it wasn't changed in strength.

The kid went directly toward him with a burst of speed. Nighteye simply used a move of aikido and threw him behind him.

"The first problem, you may be fast, but not fast enough to attack in such a straightforward way. "

The boy didn't answer, he bites his finger hard enough to draw blood and formed the scalpel with it. The wound was already beginning to heal. He slashed at him.

Nighteye looked at that and simply deflected him once again. He didn't even need to use his quirk against such attacks.

"Your blood manipulation quirk is interesting, but why a scalpel? The reach is so short that it doesn't even matter against me"

He, of course, knew why Kuroha used a scalpel. Most likely, in his mind, this should be the most powerful weapon with how much it brought him pain.

The boy had tear in his eyes but he held it in. A few seconds later he suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared behind him.

Nighteye sighed, he cleanly avoided it and once again threw him on the other end of the room.

"All newbie with teleportation quirk always act in the same, why attack from behind? Also, your charging time is too slow. You should be fast like a lightning"

Nighteye knew that he was being a little cruel. This kid might be inexperienced, but he was a natural fighter. For him to already be able to move like without having received any form of training showed his talent. He saw so much potential in him.

The next few minutes ended in the same way. In the end, the child was silently weeping while kneeling. Nighteye heart ached at this sight, but he had to be harsh. This child didn't need coddling. He was like a beast. Only by showing his superiority would he be listened to and respected. As such he stelled his expression and said

"Weak, slow and inexperienced, and with that, you think you can obtain revenge?"

Kuroha lifted his head, rage clearly apparent on his face. Nighteye didn't let this bother him.

"Your enemies aren't like the quirkless or untrained researchers you killed in the laboratory. They are villain, powerful villain, one of them at the same level as All Might himself"

The rage was replaced by shock

"You want revenge, then we will do it my way, from now on you'll be under my guard and I will raise you to become a true man."

He took the stamps and completed the forms. From now on, Hayate Kuroha was officially under his guard. After that, he stretched his hand toward the child.

" Come, I hope that you're ready? "

The child let a smile, a true smile and took his hand

" Yes"

Internally, he was sweating like a bull. This was a truly dangerous gamble. Thankfully he succeeded. Now he will slowly shape the child so that he doesn't become a demon that only cared about vengeance. There were so many beautiful things in this world.

After that, the two began to live quietly together. Sometimes they fought, sometimes they laughed. Slowly but surely the child was becoming stronger. Before, he was emaciated, but he became healthier and happier.

Nighteye also was happy, having a son wasn't easy, but it was fulfilling. This happy life continued for a year.


	7. CH 6:FIRST FRIEND (1)

ONE YEAR LATER

Nighteye was drinking his coffee in his office as he completed his morning ritual. Suddenly, a Yello flash appeared behind him, followed by a young boy.

He was rather tall for his age and showed good development. He had tanned skin and white hair. His most striking features were his red eyes that seemed to shine.

Nighteye let a sigh as he put his cup down and without turning said,

"How many times did I tell you to use the door?"

"Too slow."

The boy simply answered before walking and sitting in one of the chairs. Nighteye let another sigh and asked

"Did you manage to make a friend this time ?"

He expected another negative answer. During this year, even though he didn't train him in fighting, the boy slowly understood more his quirks. What more, his quirks mainly needed a powerful body with high reflex, so the simple fact of having a better diet and regularly running already boosted his level.

"Yes!! A girl. She is cool."

Nighteye was more than a little surprised. As Kuroha became stronger, the difference between him and children his age became greater as well. What more, with his personality, he couldn't acknowledge weakling. As such, he could not make any friends. For him to show such interest in someone else, the girl should really be something.

"How did you meet her?", he asked, interest and curiosity brimming in his voice.

"She was lost, I saved her", the boy answered as cleanly and shortly as possible. It was like each of his words were as precious as gold.

Nighteye pinched his eyebrows in frustration. This child would be the death of him.

"Explains before I became angry. You know what happens when I'm angry. I know were you hide your snacks."

Finally, the boy showed a different emotion and swiftly began to explain. Nighteye smiled as he saw this. He was really a genius to have found this way of punishment. Who would have thought that this child would become addicted to sweet? He nearly let an evil laugh but coughed a little as he began to listen.

\-- A few hours earlier:

Kuroha was seated in a park as he looked at the children playing with their family a little far away from him.

Nighteye gave him the order to always stay outside at least for four or five hours every day. He wasn't obligated to befriend anyone, but it wouldn't be bad if he did so.

Of course, he was also under order to immediately activate his quirk [BLINK, to flee if he felt like he was in danger.

Kuroha understood what Nighteye was trying to do and frankly, he thought that it was just a waste of time. He didn't know about children from heroes' families, but there is no way he could be friends with normal children.

The way they saw the world was simply too different. While he trained to become better and have greater foundation, they played in the sand. Not knowing that all needed for their death was one villain being in a bad mood and passing in the area.

Rather than wasting his time here, he would rather go see his uncle Toshinori or grandpa Torino or go read more books. At least he would be able to learn something with them. After a year of being able to use his quirks as he wanted, he was able to find different little conditions.

His blood manipulation allowed him to create many kinds of weapons. He could create them simply with his imagination, but the more he paid attention to the details when creating them the stronger they were. Because of that, his thirst for knowledge became even greater.

His second quirk also depended on many internal and external factors. He was now able to greatly enhance his teleportation speed. Now he only needed one or two seconds. Still, it wasn't enough.

He clenched his fist as he thought of that. For his age, he was without a doubt extremely strong. But he didn't care about people his age. His enemy was a monster who had an unknown number of quirks. All of them have a great synergy. Under him, stood many other monsters no less powerful. At his current level, even trainee heroes could destroy him. Not to say the very symbols of evil and his sidekicks.

He had to become stronger. Even now, he sometimes had nightmares about his past. He needed strength to neither go to that hell ever again and make them pay for the suffering he had to bear and the death of his family.

After letting a sigh, something very weird when seeing this from a child, he hooped from was he was seated and began to walk home. It was when he reached a somewhat deserted place that he heard it,

KYAAHH!!!

He heard the scream of a Young girl. He began to sprint in order to go see what was happening. There, in the alley, a girl wearing expensive clothes was being dragged by two men.

One had the head of a lizard while the other looked like a normal human but with a horn on his head.

Kuroha eyes narrowed at this sight. He had an endless hatred for a kidnapper or any form of aggression toward children. His body began to let red steam. His red eyes glowed a little before coming back to normal. He was very angry, but now wasn't the time to let it out. Too much potential witness .

The girl was crying as she was being dragged by those two weird men. She snuck out of her house because she was tired of how stuffy it was. Now, she regretted this. Perhaps she would never see her parents again?

(Please, someone anyone, save me.)

That was when she had such thoughts that she saw a shadow. At first, she was overjoyed since she thought that a hero or people from her family came to save her, but when she lifted her head, she was disappointed, it was a child like her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. Second merchandise comes to our doorstep", said one of the guys from earlier.

"Run. You shouldn't stay here", even though she was in danger, she would never drag someone down with her.

The boy though, acted like he heard nothing. That when she saw it. Two beautiful red eyes staring quietly at her, before letting a smile. Sadly, this smile was far more creepy than reassuring.

"You should let her go while I'm still restraining myself."

The alley becomes silent. Even Momo was dumbfounded. After that, the two kidnappers began to laugh. One of them, the one who looked like a lizard, made a small fire ball appear in his hand. It was extremely weak for a villain-hero standard. But here, in this zone full of civilians, even more so against some kids, it was more than enough.

At least he thought that it was more than enough. When he threw it toward the child, momo closed her eyes in remorse. It was because of her that he would be hurt.

Weirdly, she didn't hear the scream of pain. But rather a childish laugh full of joy.

"Beautifully done. Since you used potentially lethal attacks against me, no matter what I do in retaliation, there will be no problem."

Momo opened her eyes in confusion. The child had stopped the fire with his bare hands. He wasn't burned, his hand was covered by what seemed like a gauntlet. A red gauntlet.

The worst for those two wasn't how easly the child blocked this attack, but the look on his face. On his face was a smile of pure joy. Like a child having found a new toy. Sadly the situation made it clear that they were the toys.

This made them snap.

" Arghh... Don't look down on me with. Brat!!!!!"

The horned man raised his fist and began to run in order to hit him. His quirk seemed to make him a little faster and stronger than normal, it would be enough to intimidate normal people. Sadly for them,

"Too weak", Kuroha was all but someone normal.

Kuroha didn't even need to use his quirk to deflect such an attack. He had secretly began to learn martial arts from Grand Torino since a few months ago. The result? He was a prodigy.

What happened after was a pure and simple beat down. No matter how much they tried, he would either avoid their attacks or make them hit each other.

After a few seconds, the two were completely beaten down and unable to get up. When he finished with them, he didn't spare them a glance and went towards the girls. He didn't try to use the bright smile of his uncle Toshinori. He knew that he didn't have it in him. As such, when he reached her, he just let a small smile and said,

"I'm Hayate Kuroha, I hope that you aren't hurt too much. "

The girl was so dumbfounded that she just stared at him while her tear streamed down. This stand-off lasted enough for Kuroha to become a little awkward and he began to retract his hand. But his movement seemed to awaken the girl and hurriedly took his hand in her before getting up.

"Sorry, sorry. Thank you very much, " said the girl as she sniffed a little.

After completely getting up, she let his hand go and curtsied with a little while saying more calmly.

"Thank you very much for saving me, my name is Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu Momo ."

After that, she looked up to him with a glowing gaze.

"You're so strong. How did you do that? How did you stop the fireball? How did you train? What is your quirk?"

Momo began to launch thousands of questions without breathing. Kuroha didn't even have the time to answer one before another was launched. Finally, he had to calm her by putting his hand on her mouth. This brought her back

" I'm sorry, it's just that I was so excited", said momo as she blushed a little. Such an outburst was really unbecoming of a Young lady. Her mother would have scolded had she seen her act like that.

After that, the two began to walk together as they talked. They left the alley. Momo asked if it wouldn't better to call the police, but Kuroha dissuaded her by saying that they should have learned their lesson.

What she didn't see though, was that marks were placed on their bodies. As they left the zone, Kuroha gave them a last look before ignoring them...

Now wasn't the time to act...


	8. CH 7: FIRST FRIEND (2)

At the park, a young boy and a girl were seated as they licked an ice cream. The two of them held their ice cream and closed their eyes in bliss. It was such a blessing to be able to eat anything without becoming fat.

The boy wore a white shirt with a dark five leafed clover embedded on it. He had a tanned face with white hair and red eyes. His look was enough to transform many women in shotacon.

The girl seating next to him was rather pretty. She wore a white one-piece dress that was clearly of high quality. She had long black hair tied into a spiky ponytail and black onyx eyes. It was clear that she had the potential to become a stunner once she grows up.

The girl, Momo, was in great spirit as she looked at the side profile of Kuroha after finishing her ice cream. He was so cool back then. She still had stars in her eyes.

Momo was from a very rich family of heroes. She was used to seeing famous people go in and out of her family. For her, this was nothing special and nothing to brag for. It was just normal. But he was different. He was a child just like her, but he could already fight so well. His quirk wasn't weird like her own. As she thought of that she became a little depressed and it was showing on her face.

Kuroha gave a curious look at this girl whose expression changed faster than he could be blink. She was at first scared, then courageous, then surprised, then excited, bashful, happy and now sad. It was the first time he saw such a myriads of emotions displaying on someone else face. The only girl he knew didn't have such a wide range of emotions. She was mostly happy go lucky.

He wondered what happened this time and asked. She answered him about her apprehension about her quirk and her dream to be a hero. As such he asked her about her quirk.

"My quirk is called [CREATION] and it gives me the ability to create any non-living material through the molecular manipulation of my fat cells."

The more he listened the greater he was astonished. How could she call this quirk useless or weird? It was basically a specialized version of his blood manipulation.

No, such a great quirk couldn't come without some drawbacks. He directly thought of some.

"Let me guess. You are limited in the mass of what you can create since it burns your fat cells. You're also limited by how big you create them."

He could easily understand this point since he was also limited by his blood. The only reason it wasn't an issue for him was because of his regeneration. But for someone without a super regeneration, regeneration it should be pretty taxing to use a creation ability.

Momo was surprised. She didn't think it was so easy to understand. This made her even more depressed. But she continued.

" This isn't just this. As long as I have an understanding of how something is made, I can make it.In the same way, I cannot create something I don't understand. Also... "

He was intrigued. When she reached the last part, she began to blush heavily as she stammered a little

" Also?"

She murmured something, but even Kuroha with his superior hearing couldn't hear her.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID!!! , the larger the things I want to create, the more skin I have to show!!!"

She nearly screamed the first part before hiding her face behind her hand as she blushed furiously and continuing the second part. She was so ashamed she wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Oh...Oh !!! "

Kuroha, on the other hand, was dumbstruck at first because of her scream, after that, he finally understood her words. This drawback wouldn't be much for a boy, but for a girl? Kuroha had enough common sense to know that it wouldn't be easy.

After collecting himself, he tried to find a way to calm her. But before he spoke, she said

"Tell me..."

"What?", what was she speaking about.

"I told you mine so tell me yours. " Her eyes were blazing. It looked like she wanted to change subjects. If he didn't tell her he was sure she might jump on him.

"My quirk is a form of hemokinesis called blood void. It's a little like yours. I can manipulate my blood anyway I want and give it any shape I want. The more I understand what I want to create, the better it is."

Nighteye clearly told him that he should never tell anyone about having two quirks. As such he could explain his, as being a fusion of two quirks. This was nothing weird even though a little rare. He decided to come back to her quirk.

"You know, your quirk is far from useless. Frankly, while it's not a super flashy quirk it's really priceless."

Momo looked at him, so, he continued. He never talked so much to someone.

"I read a saying. Knowledge is power. This saying is best to describe your quirk. It may some little drawback, but if you want to become a hero, I think that they are without importance. Don't you think so? After all, what is a little shame compared to saving a life?"

Momo was deep in thought. Before nodding and letting a radiant smile. Frankly, what he said was already to her many times. She was surrounded by heroes. How could they not understand how useful her quirk was?

But most of the time, the same advice would have different effects depending on who gave it. It was sad, but it was life.

"I understand. Thank you. I will read more. Become smarter and I will become a great hero. What about you? Will you join UA and become a hero?"

This question stumped him a little. Still, he let a smile and answered her.

"Of course."

This smile, in Momo's eyes, weirdly a little sad and distant.

\--Coming back to the present.

"After that, two bodyguards come to take her and we promised to see each other at her home tomorrow." Said Kuroha as he finished explaining his meeting with the girl named Momo.

Nighteye adjusted his glasses before looking at the situation seriously.

As a hero and an adult, he began to consider the situation from a cold standpoint. Yaoyorozu. Such a name was a household name in the hero world. Being able to be friends with her was a boon incredible. What more, since he saved their daughter, the relationship between Kuro and them would be super smooth. Hero nowadays couldn't be separated from money. It was a sad thought to see being a hero as a job but it was like that nowadays.

As a father though, he was just happy that his son finally managed to make a friend. Even if the said friend was a girl.

"Good job. Since you made a friend, I can increase your allowance. You'll need it if you go out somewhere with her. Also, you are allowed to have more snacks. I will buy you a new kind tomorrow "

"Thanks!!!"

After that, Kuroha got up and began to walk toward the door. But just as he was about to do so he stopped. His back facing Nighteye, he asked.

"Say... Do you think I would make a great hero?"

Nighteye was a little surprised at this question coming out of nowhere but still, he answered with conviction and enthusiasm as nodded.

"Of course!!! "

"I see..."

After that, Kuroha simply left the office letting alone a confused Nighteye.

\--Later at Night

Kuroha, who was seated in the corner of his bedroom, suddenly opened his eyes. Now, he could sleep a little at night. But he still didn't do it on the bed. Of course, Nighteye didn't know that since he made sure to always make it seem so he sleeps on it.

He got up from his corner before going into his bathroom. The face looking back at him in the mirror was cold and indifferent. Not the face à child should have. Suddenly, his reflection began to speak, a malevolent grin on his face

"A hero? You? Don't make me laugh. They are so stupid."

"Shut up"

"If they knew what you do, will they still say that?"

"Shut up"

"If they knew how much blood was spilled by your hand this year, would they still come close to you?"

"Shut up"

"If they knew what you are once again about to do it this night... Would they give up on you?"

"I said. SHUT UP!!!"

Sound of rough breathing echoed in this room. The reflection on the mirror was normal. Everything was just his imagination. Everything fine. He wasn't crazy.

He opened the salve on water and put his head under to calm himself. After that, he used a small knife hidden behind his mirror to lightly wound his face. He really needed a better way to use his power. The time he took to open a wound could spell his death in the future.

The blood began to slowly flow before covering his entire face and taking the shape of a red mask with only two slits for the eyes.

Looking at this expressionless masked face in the mirror. He knew that he could never really call himself a hero because what he was about to do and what he had done until now was all but heroic.

Finally, he disappeared in a yellow flash. Tonight was destined to be a little bloody.

[AN: This chapter wasn't easy to write towards the end since I tried to show how complex he was. You could say that he is currently suffering from a mild form of schizophrenia. One year is far from enough to heal all the scars this child had. Days of torture are enough to break even hardened soldiers. Can you imagine the effects years of torture could have? Even more so on a child? Frankly, in my original drafts, I had planned to totally break him. But I had to tone down a little because that was too depressing even for me, and the goal is too make my reader happy. Anyway, the first volume will be about his growth both mentally and physically. Let slowly see how Kuroha will break from his trauma.]


	9. CH 8: KYUKETSUJUNKETSU (1)

(AN: Caution. This chapter will contain some mention of sexual and physical abuse of children. Nothing too explicit but it will still be here. I will mark the part where it begins for those who don't like it and where it end. You'll miss nothing much if you skip it. Also, remember that whatever I wrote, the reality is way worse than that.)

The full moon was high and shining in the sky, darkness should have enveloped the earth, but the city never fell asleep. The night was the start of everything. The light of all houses and stores illuminated the streets.

What a beautiful sight, what an enchanting sight, what a disgusting sight.

People let themselves fooled by this facade, this "peace". They thought that just because everything is beautiful, it's meant that everything is alright. They want everything to be "normal". But what was really normal?

They do not know, do not understand, cannot understand. How much filth is hidden behind everything? Stealing, raping, kidnapping, murder and many others atrocities are common. The night was the domain of evil. Once again this was "normal". The normal world that "normal" people so desperately wanted without understanding all the darkness it hide.

In a crowded street, what seemed like a child could be seen walking slowly. "He" wore a large black hood that was completely hiding his face and his features.

Despite this, decency would like that some people should have been worried, they should have taken him aside and asked him where he was coming from or if he was lost.

No such decent person existed here. There only three kinds of people staring at this child. Those who didn't care, those who looked at "him" like prey, and those who looked at "him" with pity but didn't dare to call out to "him".

"He" didn't know which of the three groups was the most disgusting.

Those who didn't care even though they should have tried to help a child?

Those who looked at a child with like they wanted to make him suffer all kinds of evil?

Or those hypocritical bastards who looked but never acted?

Frankly "he" didn't care either. Today "he" had a mission and someone to meet. Even so, "he" wouldn't mind erasing some worms from the face of the earth. Just the thought of meeting that person made "his" heartbeat. Only that person could understand "his" heart.

Speaking of worms, "he" took a turn toward the right and entered a black alley. A few seconds later, three figures followed "him".

They slowly walked toward "him" before circling "him" in order to block all escape.

They looked at the child with the lowered head with a smile. For them, this child seemed like a little scared Lamb ready for slaughter.

One of them. A man with bat-like wing approached the kid and taped on "his" head,

"Well well well. Look like someone comes to the wrong side of the street. Your parents never told you that children should sleep at night?"

The child didn't answer and simply keep "his" head lowered. This put a smirk on his face as he licked his lip in sadistic glee.

\--Caution--

He suddenly punched hard the child on the stomach and laughed with his two companions as they watched the child slowly bent over.

"Your lack of education is really terrible. Let me educate you."

After that, he adjusted his pants and began to lower his trouser fly before wiping his dick out. This moment was always the best for him.

"Ah ah ah. Little bitch, suck my dick if you don't want to die."

The other two laughed with him. This was one of their favorite past time. Humiliating the weak and fearing the strong. There is nothing they didn't dare to do as long as they were in a higher position.

Today, they were angry after two of lost a seemingly precious product. The worst was that they had been beaten by a little boy.

When they saw this child daring to walk alone ot night on the street, they decided to release their stress on "him". It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. A hole was still a hole and that all they needed.

They weren't scared of meeting another freakish child like the one from this morning. After all, how high were the chances to meet an equally strong child at this hour of the night? They couldn't be so unlucky twice in the same day right?

One of them even licked his lip in anticipation and hoping that it was a boy. The screams of pain, the cries and the pleading they let when he plowed their ass was so sweet. It was like a drug for him. He was totally addicted to them.

The second one though, hoped that it was a girl. The last time he had that poor family pay their debts with their little daughter's body.

Fucking her in front of them as they cried but had to hold themselves back while the little girl struggled helplessly in his arm as he slowly savored her was the highlight of his life. He would definitely pay them another visit tomorrow.

\--End--

The first didn't pay attention to his two friends and continued to swing his dick up and down with a lewd smile as he waited .

"Come and give this baby a little love. "

"Love?"

Those words seemed to awaken the kid. "He"... NO. She slowly got up before putting down the hood. Under it was the face of a beautiful little girl.

Those three men should have been happy to see such a beautiful face. But they weren't, they began to shudder in fright on the contrary. The face of the girl was simply too deranged.

A wide smile showing her sharp teeth was covering her face. What more she was blushing and breathing hard as if she was the one who couldn't wait.

This wasn't "normal". How could she be happy? The first man dick completely shrank and went limp. He tried to put his pants back fast, but he tripped and fell and on his back.

The girl on the other hand slowly walked toward him, before seating on his stomach as she looked at him with an beautiful smile. She slowly traced his face with her hand as her smile completely covered her face.

"Let me give you some love."

"Arghh !!!!!"

On her hand was a knife that she took from under her clothes. She slowly lifted her two hands before ruthlessly stabbing down.

She stabbed, stabbed, stabbed, again and again, all this while smiling and blushing like a girl in love. The more blood splashed her face, the happier she seemed.

"Ah ah ah ah. This so fun!!!!!"

For the other two, this was like a nightmare playing in slow motion. They couldn't understand what was happening. Seeing their friends stabbed to death didn't make sprouts any thoughts of fighting back in their minds.

One of them peed his pants in horror and fell on his butt as his legs were shaking so much he couldn't stay standing. The other simply screamed and fleed.

A few stabs later, the girl stopped and looked curiously at the scene. She took a lick at the blood on her hands and began to taste it like an epicurean before spitting it in disgust.

She looked up and directed her sight toward the second man whose fear made it impossible for him to flee.

As she got up from the corpse under her and began to walk toward him, the stain on his pants could be seen growing. An odor of shit and piss could be smelt. The man began to cry as he crawled on the ground before deeply bowing, his face directly against the asphalt.

"Please, please, spare me. I will never do it again. I will be a good man. So please don't kill me. I beg you."

She looked at this man with an emotionless gaze. The only thought in her head was that this man's blood should also be really awful.

Suddenly she began to smile once again. Only, this time, her smile wasn't as crazed as before. The man seeing this thought that he was being spared. He began to exclaim

"Thank you!!! Thank you very much!!!! Thank you so much!!!"

But in his mind, he was cursing at her

(Little bitch. How dare you?!!! I will fucking kill you. I memorized your face. I will send all the guys I know after you after leaving this hell.)

Still, he didn't let his inner thoughts show on his face. That was when he heard a voice behind him.

" Who said that you'll be spared?"

This voice seemed to come from hell. He turned back instantly and his heart missed a beat at what he saw. Behind him, coming out of nowhere, stood another child. This child thought wore a terrifying red mask than only let his equally red eyes show, giving an oppressive atmosphere.

He turned his head because he didn't want to look at the face of the new child, but what he saw next nearly made him faint. In the hand of the child was another corpse. It was his friend who escaped not long ago.

He slowly lifted his gaze once again and crossed his with that child. He saw no compassion in those eyes. He knew that no amount of begging would save him.

(I am dead)

This was the last thought he had as his head soared gently in the sky drawing a beautiful arc as his blood sprayed from his neck.

(AN: Who guessed the identity of the girl? It's pretty easy to guess I think.)


	10. CH 9: KYUKETSUJUNKETSU(2)

Kuroha disinterestedly looked at the head that was soaring in the sky. It wasn't the first time he killed, and he knew that it wouldn't be the last. What is life? What is...

Clang!!!

Before he could fall in a philosophical contemplation of life and death, he had to worry about his own first. He deflected a slash from her before taking a step back and shouting.

"Kyuketsu!!! Stop trying to drink my blood!!!"

He said this as he looked at her in the eyes. Despite the blood that was covering her face, her smile was really beautiful.

She was a little girl. Clearly no older than him. Where momo had a calm and serious aura. This girl was wilder and freer with her expression and feelings.

She had slightly inward-tilting eyes, irises bright yellow and pupils thinly slits, making them somewhat resemble those of a cat, and her wide mouth was also rather feline, as both her upper and lower canines were more pointed and longer than the rest of her teeth. Her hair was a pale, dirty ash-blonde and is styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they're fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face.

She was wild, she was beautiful, she was young, she was dangerous.

The first time he meets her was a few months ago when after a nearly failed attack, he chooses to hide in a warehouse for a while. Who could have thought that he would meet such a girl? What kind of girl even play in warehouse?

Despite her weak powers, she nearly gutted him with a pair of scissors before he even understood that someone was behind him.

Thankfully, while her talent in assassination and dissimulation was out of the world, she had zero fighting experience and was easily beaten down once he avoided her first attack.

Even now, he could not forget what she told him when he asked why she attacked him.

\-- a Few months ago

A little boy pushed a little girl again a wall as he locked her hands above her head and asked

"Why did you attack me?"

The girl, titled her head to the right as if this question was incredibly incomprehensible. After that, with a large smile showing her canine, she said

"Your beaten up appearance made me fall in love with you."

\--Flash back end

Even now he didn't know what was the most problematic. The fact that a girl confessed to him? The fact that her love would probably mean his death if he didn't pay attention? Or the fact that his heart beat faster and out of order after seeing her smile?

Kuroha shook his head at this thought, he truly needed to go to a hospital. Sadly, he had a phobia of anyone wearing a white blouse. That was one of the reasons why he always wore black clothes.

"Junketsu!!! It was so fun. Another!!! let me kill another one."

She said that as she jumped and tried to hug him.

Junketsu, kyuketsu. Those were the code name he used. Even though they could be considered friends, she was too unstable to be entirely trusted. As such he never showed her his real face and gave her a false name. Since this made him a little guilty, he didn't ask for her name either and chose a code name for her as well.

Kyuketsu means vampire. He used this code name because of her quirk who required her to drink blood in order to transform into the one she drinks blood from.

It wasn't a powerful quirk... Anyone who said this was a stupid battle junkie with no brain. A quirk didn't need to destroy buildings to be called powerful. Sometimes it was the subtle one who were the most dangerous.

His code name, Junketsu, means purity. He didn't know why he chose this name. It's just, fited in his mouth. He also liked to think that by killing those trash, he was cleaning society of its filth.

He put back his attention to her answered as he put his hand on her head and stopped her from coming to close to him.

"Stop it. I already told you the rules. We only kill those who deserve to die. In exchange, I will sometimes let me suck your blood."

"Kay!!!"

She tried to leave the alley, but he stopped her

"Wait!!! Do you have a death wish? Wait for me here. I will be right back in a flash ."

She simply smiled without insisting. She didn't really care. As long as it was fun, everything was alright.

He used his quirk to teleport in her bedroom and came back a few minutes later with new clothes for her to change and a bottle of water to wash her face. He had let one of his mark on her shirt. It was done with her permission of course.

After she changed and washed her face in front of him, the two of them left the alley before going farther in the street. Kuroha also wore a hood. After all, a child walking with a blood-red mask was a sight to behold. After half a year of working here, he already has somewhat of a reputation.

Kuroha was slowly walking hand in hand with kyuketsu as she hummed a song in a good mood. She loved this feeling of freedom.

Her family was always so stuffy. She had to follow the rule and act "normal" like everyone else. She hated this, she hated having to act "normal". Her quirk was drinking blood for God's sake.

Why didn't she have the right to do so without having to face the disgust in their eyes? Why did she have to smile when she didn't want to? Why did she have to hide her quirk? Why did her family look at her as if she was a monster?

She decided, she wouldn't be under them any longer.

"Ne ne Junketsu, do you have a dream?"

Kuroha was surprised at this question. This was the first time someone asked him this. It wasn't like Nighteye and the other didn't care about his feelings. It was just that him going to UA and becoming a hero was so obvious in their minds that no one really bothered to ask him what he really wanted.

Still, he was also relieved that they never asked him this. After all,

"No... No, I don't have a dream."

He didn't have a dream. He didn't consider wanting vengeance as a dream. He had no dream, no drive, no conviction. Even his desire to clean the world was nothing more than a desire born out of hatred.

He admired hero like All Might. But he tought that their modus operates was shitty. Why imprison a villain and risk him getting out when simply killing him would be far easier?

At least from his experience, it was easier to kill than to capture. Perhaps he was wrong and it was because he was too weak to effectively capture villain? Otherwise, why would hero follow such an inefficient system? Hum... It was something worth researching.

Kyuketsu smiled at those words and continued,

"You see, I have a dream."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"My dream, you see, is pretty simple."

She stretched her right hand toward the sky as if she wanted to cover it and said with a beautiful smile

"I just wanna love, live and die my way. My normal way. I wanna be even more like the people I love."

This smile was devoid of her usual madness. It was a beautiful smile, Kuroha feels his heartbeat more rapidly than usual. He touched his chest in wonder. What was this feeling? Was he sick? He didn't think so.

His body couldn't fall sick. Even poison couldn't kill him. He was sure of it. After all, they had tried the effects different poison and bacteria could have in his body when he was still in the lab.

So why did his heartbeat so hard? Why did his cheeks become so hot? Why did he have such a hard time looking at her? Hum... Another thing worth researching.

It was when he was once again falling in contemplation that he feels something tugging at his hand. Looking sideways, he saw Kyuketsu looking back at him with her usual smile.

"Don't be sad okay? Life should be happy. Smiling is the best."

Those words of her warmed his heart. It's also made him think of Nighteye. As such he laughed calmly,

"Ah ah ah. You and my father would really be friends, he also likes talking about the importance of smiling."

They had already accomplished their goal for tonight, so he decided that there was no need to do more. He continued to walk and talk and laughs with her. He was honestly a little happy.

If Nighteye could have seen him like this, he would have been really surprised.

Finally, a few hours later, she began to yawn from time to time. Kuroha seeing this, decided that it was time to call night. He took her home,

"Bye-bye Junketsu !!", she said as she waved her hand.

"Goodbye Kyuketsu."

He waited to see her enter by using the window, he teleported back to his home.

Once in his home, he went into his bathroom and looked at his mirror. His mask began to slowly lose its hardness before falling in the washstand.

He looked at his reflection on the mirror. This time, he didn't hear that voice. It never appeared soon after he killed.

He washed his face before going under the shower. After a good cold shower, and changing his clothes, he went and sat back in his usual corner, a book about forging in his hands.

He didn't know shit about forging nor was he interested in it, but the knowledge was useful in making his weapons stronger.

That his how the night went.

As the sunray began to peek, he got up, made it seem like he slept in his bed, and went out towards the kitchen.

He was ready for Nighteye usual ritual, but when Nighteye went out of his office room, his face was pale as if the end of the world happened.

"What happened? Why are you making a face like that?"

Kuroha was seriously worried. There only a few people he cared about in this world. He didn't want anything to happen to them.

Nighteye looked at him with serious eyes. He slowly opened his mouth and said

"I received a call. It was about..."

https/discord.gg/se7eFBE come and see my server


	11. CH 10:SHOCKING NEW

A LITTLE EARLIER

Nighteye had already gotten up and was drinking his coffee as he was finishing his usual ritual, sadly this morning, his ritual didn't manage to calm his mind.

Weirdly, today he got up earlier than usual. He didn't feel well. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind. As if he was missing something as if something dangerous was happening.

Nighteye knew those signs. Generally, his quirk had to be activated consciously, but sometimes, it could act as a passive effect. Anytime he had those feelings, it means that something bad was happening.

As if answering to his speculation, he got a video call on his computer. When he opened it, the face of his old mentor, Gran Torino greeted him.

Sadly he wasn't happy to see his face. After all, his face was completely bloody. He had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling as if a hand was squeezing his heart. He asked with shaking lip.

"Hello, Master. What happened to you?"

Gran Torino didn't answer immediately. He paused a little before opening his lip.

"Boya, stay seated and listen to me until the end."

Nighteye nearly broke his coffee cup. Those words were such bullshit. What better way to tell someone that something really bad happened than to tell him to sit down and listen carefully? Still, he understood that it was a form of caring, so he took a deep breath and nodded. No matter what Torino said, he would be ready for it, he was a hero. His willpower was enough and ready for anything.

"Toshinori was mortally wounded. Right he is under operation, his fate is still unknown."

Nighteye suddenly understood that he overestimated his willpower. The world went dark around him for a few seconds. He nearly fainted. By the time he understood what was happening, he already fell down from his seat.

"Sasaki? Sasaki?!!!"

This voice seemed so distant, so far away. It was like he was in a dream, no a nightmare. How could it be possible? It was All Might, the symbol of peace, who could wound so gravely?

"Came back to yourself. You're a father now. Are you going to act like that in front of your son? Is it what you taught him?"

Those words allowed him to came back. At least enough to listen. He slowly got up before sitting back on his seat.

"Excuse my pitiful display."

"Don't worry. I understand how much respect you have for Toshinori."

"Explains things clearly to me. What exactly happened? Please!!"

"There is nothing much to say. Toshinori and I finally managed to find All for One. He had an epic battle with him. No epic was an understatement. Sadly, the price to pay was really high. Almost too large."

"What about All for One?"

Torino answered with a dismissive gesture.

"Defeated, most likely killed, his body was retrieved by a teleporter. He provoked All Might by mentioning how he killed Nana. Let just say that he went a little too far and awakened the beast."

Nighteye took a deep breath as he pinched his eyebrows. His head was hurting like hell. Still, he had to continue.

"So All Might is in a critical situation right now. Was the new leaked?"

"No. Toshinori was fast and asked for the information to be locked. He is the symbol of peace. The symbol must stay invincible in the mind of everyone"

"I know. So now, what do we do?"

"Nothing. There is nothing we can apart from praying. The hospital where he is treated is a secret facility. I will give you the coordinate."

"I understand. I will prepare myself."

"Also, come with the little boy. He is close to him and has the right to know the truth. Inform him and come here with him."

"Understood."

The call was cut after those words.

Ding!!!

This was the sound his phone made when he received the directions from Gran Torino.

Seated in his chair, Nighteye was blankly looking ahead. His vacant eyes were seeing the scene of the past, the heroic fight and victory of All Might all flashed in his mind.

He was lost. It was like learning that Santa's Claus never really existed as a child, only, 100 times worse.

Finally, he managed to gather some of his strength on his legs as he got up and walked toward the exit of the room.

Gran Torino was right, Kuroha had the right to know, he couldn't appear too weak in front of his child. If he appeared weak, he would lose his respect.

That why he stood in front of him and said seriously,

"I have received a call,"

He made a pause before continuing, he didn't know how to announce it, but he bit the bullet and said it simply.

"All Might was critically wounded."

He expected many things when giving this new to Kuroha. He thought hard about what kind of reaction he would have, what kind of emotion he would feel, what kind of expression he would show. Cursing, crying, denial, or even no reaction. Anger, shock, sadness, or even uncaring. Still what he saw chilled him to the bones.

For a short instant, Nighteye feels that he was being soaked in freezing cold water, his back was drenched in sweat and his breath was a little ragged. It was like he was being faced by a superior being.

Kuroha had managed to make him activate his flight or fight response, and he was a little ashamed because he nearly chose to flee.

"Who did it?"

Thankfully, this feeling didn't last and everything went back to normal. He looked curiously at Kuroha. It seemed the kid wasn't even aware of what he had done. Still, he shelved this in a corner of his mind. Now wasn't the time for such a question.

"Let take the car. I will explain what happened on the road. If you aren't ready, go change yourself."

Kuroha nodded without adding another word and began to walk toward his room. His reaction might have seemed calmer than Nighteye, but his heart was in turmoil. It was like an ideal cracked inside him.

All Might represented an ideal for him. In his young(but troubled) mind, All Might, was invincible, indestructible. He was strong, fast, he was everything he dreamed to be and some more. He wasn't just some abstract bullshit symbols of peace, he was literally his savior, his goal. A goal he always thought to be insurmountable.

Right now though, a thought was birthed in his mind.

(Human life are so fragile.)

It was only after hearing this news that he understood the truth. Even the greatest hero was nothing more than a human in the end.

He had his flaw as well as his limits. He could be wounded, he could be die. But what about him? What was he? An Immortal? A monster?

He read about many awesome healing or self-regenerating quirk, but none worked like his. Even the best healer quirk, the one belonging to recovery girl, wasn't even half as effective his one was. Could he really call himself a human?

Kuroha didn't know this, but the shattering of the image he had of All Might, was a sort of sublimation of his soul. All this while, he had placed a limiter of sort in his own abilities. Restricting himself to only creating weapons, when he could have done so much more.

This lock was placed subconsciously not just on his power but even on his memories. He placed it because he didn't want to appear even more freakish as well as to protect his mind from the more dangerous experiments his body had to bear.

Because of that, even though he was a little aware, he didn't know how truly powerful his regeneration power as well as all his other abilities were.

Still, a crack has appeared, and soon, the lock would be completely destroyed.

(AN: In the recent chapter of MHA, it was shown that trauma and strong emotions can significantly strengthen or weaken a quirk or even give birth to new abilities. Those who follow the Manga know what I'm talking about. Kuroha doesn't have all his memories of the four years he spent in the laboratory. What he remembered is nothing than the tip of the iceberg. Of course, I don't plan to make all his power up to be thanks to strong emotions he is not some saiyan. That would be too much of a Deus ex machina if I did that. )


	12. CH 11: IS IT THE END OF AN ERA?

ONE MONTH LATER:

Kuroha was seated on a chair in a hospital waiting room as he read a book. The book was about, humans biology. He recently began to read this book because he wanted to better understand the human body and its limits.

Since the advent of the quirk, many different kinds of "human" seemed to appear, but internally, the essentials stayed the same. No matter if you have four arms, the face of a crow, or looked like an alien, the biology was still primarily that of a human.

Well, there some exceptions, like heroin thirteen whose biology is still a mystery to this day. Still, since she was birthed by a human, logic dictates that she is at least something close to a human. Her power was really scary.

Today though, he couldn't put his full concentration while reading. He was fidgeting nervously and even his books wasn't held in the right way. Why was he so nervous? There are two reasons.

The first one being that he really hated being in a hospital. It made him remember the laboratory. When he came here a month ago with Nighteye, he nearly attacked a doctor who comes to guide them.

Even now, he would keep a certain distance between him and any doctor around. They were weak. He could kill them with just a drop of his blood, but fear and trauma didn't care about how strong the source of the fear was in reality. It was an irrational but very real fear

Humans could fear harmless bugs, even though they could kill it with a slap. The same problem was present here.

The second one was today he would finally see All Might. Since that day, he has been hospitalized and received many operations. Now, they could give him a visit.

Nighteye wasn't present right now. He was in a meeting with some heroes who were close to All Might in order to discuss what to do in the future. Most likely, All Might would have to resign as a hero. They had to prepare for what to do.

A few minutes of waiting later, a young nurse came to him and asked to follow her.

Since he basically came here every two days, they already knew who he was and why he was here.

He followed her as they walked further into the hospital before entering a room whose door was closed by an electric lock that required three passwords.

Once she put them, they entered a long corridor before finally reaching the room where All Might was.

This level of security was understandable. All Might right now was too weak. Who knows how many villains would flock if they even caught a whiff of his current self. They would come like sharks smelling blood.

Once in front of the door, who was also locked, the nurse put the code before bowing toward Kuroha.

"Please, the visit hours are normally from 9 a.m to 8 p.m. Still, this time, you cannot stay long and must leave without tiring him too much. The ideal is no more than two hours."

Kuroha nodded, he understood the situation. The nurse, seeing this simply turned her heels back and went back to where she came from.

Kuroha, now standing alone in front of the door, took a deep breath before slowly opening the door.

There, in the white room, All Might was seated in a hôpital gown with all his muscles and looked at Kuroha with his usual large smile.

"I AM... AS HEALTHY AS NORMAL PERSON!!! AH AH AH"

Kuroha nearly fell on the floor. Why was he so worried? He let a sigh of relief before seating in front All Might.

"I am glad that you're are alright. It seems like the operation was a success"

"Of course, those doctors did a really good job", said All Might with a smile as he gave a thumbs up.

"Yes, I see that. It's really a miracle. From what I understood, so many surgical operations must have really taken too much out of you. It's a miracle for you to still be able to laugh like that."

"AH AH AH AH !! Don't flatter me. YOU'LL MAKE ME BLUSH AH! AH! AH!"

Afterward, the discussion between them was rather light-hearted. Kuroha wasn't an expert at making the mood more lively, but All Might was good enough on his own.

Even though there were many questions that burned his tongue, he held back in the end, now wasn't the time to ask this.

Exactly two hours later, a knock on the door informed Kuroha that the time was up. He gave a last bow to All Might before going out.

All this while, All Might was just laughing and smiling, but just minutes after Kuroha left,

COUGH!!! COUGH!!

He vomited a large amount of blood before slowly losing his muscular mass until all was left was an emaciated old man.

He sadly looked at the doors before looking at his frail arms and mumbling,

"I am sorry to I have lied to you little Kuroha, I didn't want to let you see me like that."

After leaving All Might chamber and going back to the normal part of the hospital, Kuroha didn't directly go back to his home.

Firstly, he went to a shop in order to buy some flowers. At the front of the shop stood a beautiful but old woman who was sweeping the floor. She had a kind smile as she looked at Kuroha.

"Little boy, how are you? Here again for the same kind of flower?"

Kuroha wasn't really sociable, but he knew respect. This woman was kind to him so he would be kind to her. What more, it truly wasn't the first time he came here. As such he simply smiled and said

"Yes, auntie. The same as usual."

The old woman smiled even more brightly before taking some flowers and gave it to him.

It was a peony bouquet. In the flower language, they were used to wish for a good recovery. He paid for them and thanked the old woman before going back to the hospital.

This time though, he didn't follow the special section reserved for All Might but took another road. It was also a VIP section, but it was for less secured.

As he walked, the nurse affected to this section would smile at him or wave their hands at him while he would do the same. Even though he didn't trust them, he couldn't appear rude either.

After a while, he finally stood in front of a door. He looked at it with a little emotion. The one behind this door became someone he longed to see.

He meets her by pure mistake. The first time he came here, he was walking around as he let different marks here and there. It's a habit he developed, and he would always put many marks in a new environment. You never knew what would happen. It was while doing that, that he meets her. Finally, he knocked on the door and waited

"You can enter."

A soft but frail voice answered him since he obtained permission, he opened the door.

What greeted him was a gentle woman with white hair as white as his who was looking at him with a gentle smile while seated on a stool and holding a book. She opened her mouth and said,

"Is it you Kuroha? Thanks for coming to visit me once again."

Kuroha smiled sincerely and said,

"Don't worry, it's a pleasure for me... Ms. Todoroki."

With that, he closed the door.

The same night, someone else opened the door to the room of All Might. It was Mirai Sasaki, also know as Sir Nighteye.

"AH AH AH !!! NIGHTEYE, YOU ALSO COME?"

Nighteye looked at All Might before seating on the same stool Kuroha used this morning. Once he took his place, he said calmly, with a little sorrow on his face.

"You don't have to do that All Might. I know your current state."

All Might stopped smiling for an instant before sighing and taking his weaker form. Seeing him like that was almost painful for Nighteye. He had to close his eyes for an instant in order to keep his calm.

"I asked Gran Torino to explain exactly what happened, but he only gave the big lines. Could I know exactly what happened?"

All Might took a deep breath before speaking.

He explained how they finally found All for One, how the fight between them went, how he lost control after All for One taunted him by speaking about the death of Shimura Nana. How he nearly killed All for One by nearly destroying his head and finally how he was wounded.

Anyone hearing this would think that it was a plot worthy of being made into a special episode. Fans would kill to see such a great fight. Sadly it cannot be done. It was reality, not a film. The wounded hero won't miraculously recover from all his wounds.

Nighteye couldn't help but worry in his heart. From what the doctors said, All Might as he was right now could only use his power for a short amount of time. Could he truly still work as a hero like that?

"All Might, what do you want to do?"

All Might didn't answer immediately. He might speak and laugh like a silly boy, but All Might was a true hardened warrior. He knew his body more than anyone else. Still, even though he knew the best answer for him, he answered,

"I want to keep working as a hero."

Hearing such an answer, Nighteye's did something he never liked to do and would regret doing for all his life.

He touched All Might and activated his [FORESIGHT, his quirk didn't just allow him to see a few minutes in the future. He could see the future and the past of anything he touched, be it human or objects.

What he saw this time as he read All Might future was like a violent kick to his balls that shattered all hope in him.

He would most likely have a nightmare all his life because of it. He opened his mouth while shivering and said with tears gathering in his eyes.

"If you continue being a hero... You'll die."

The silence in the room was deafening...

(AN: So guys, before your perverted mind go too far. Todoroki's mother won't be part of the harem. In fact, I will not touch any woman who is already in a relationship.)


	13. CH 12: SEPARATION

The moon illuminated the room that was partially shrouded in darkness, the only source of light apart from it being a lamp that was Close to the bed of All Might. A palpable tension could be felt between the two friends and teammates.

Nighteye, hearing that All Might still wanted to continue working as a hero, decided to share his vision of the future.

He looked sadly at All Might and said,

"If you continue being a hero, you'll die."

All Might was at first stunned hearing this but after a while, he let a low and slow chuckle.

"Sasaki, how many heroes of my generation managed to reach old age and retire peacefully?"

Nighteye hides a grimace. It was true. All Might wasn't young by any means of the word. He was already in his fifty and close to his sixty.

The number of heroes in his generation still alive was pathetically few. As such, dying was nothing strange for them. No, in the first place, anyone who becomes a hero without the awareness that death is the most likely outcome was a naive foul who should stop working as a hero for his sake and the sake of the society.

Nighteye wasn't naive, All Might even less. Still, this wasn't the problem. Nighteye for the first time feel anger towards him,

"ALL MIGHT!!! SO ACTING LIKE THAT, ANY HERO CAN DIE, THE SAME GOES FOR ME. ANYONE OF US CAN DIE, BUT YOU? YOU CAN NEVER DIE, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DIE TO ANYTHING BUT OLD AGE."

This wasn't the fanboy in him that was talking. It was the cold and calculating hero who already faced death many time.

When a hero died, society would mourn them for a while before slowly forgetting him. This the life chosen by most of them. Glory alive and forgotten once dead.

But this was normal, this was alright. Their death would have no great impact on society, nowadays new heroes graduated everyday. But All Might was different.

All Might wasn't just a hero, he was THE hero. His sole presence caused the rates of crime caused by super to fall considerably.

Nowadays, while the world wasn't totally peaceful, at least it was far from the unstable time of the past.

All that rode on his power and his smile. Every man and every villain knew that All Might was here. That he could easily destroy them.

But what if he died? The effect would be cataclysmic. The upheaval would be so devastating that society might not rise up from it.

Worse, the one who manages to kill him would become a beacon for all evil. Even All For One actual influence on the dark side would seem like nothing.

"All Might. I beg you, listen to me. You should slowly stop working as a hero. Groom someone with the same qualities as you, and once your heir becomes a pro hero, give him One For All. This is the only way to not destroy everything you worked so hard for."

All Might didn't answer. He turned his head to the window and admired the scenery of the city outside.

Nighteye didn't urge him. He was sure that All Might would understand and approve his idea. It was without a doubt the most optimal solution.

The silence stretched for a few uncomfortable minutes before All Might finally opened his mouth.

"You know, when I was still quirkless, I made a promise to my Master, "

The moment Nighteye heard those words, a gut feeling settled in his stomach,

"No..."

"I promised her that I would become the greatest hero, "

"Please..."

"I promised her that I would become the symbol of peace,"

"I beg you..."

"I promised her that I would destroy All For One"

"Stop it..."

"That's why I'm sorry Sasaki,"

"Don't say it..."

"I will continue being a hero."

The room fell into a depressing silence. Finally, Nighteye slowly lifted his head and looked at All Might emotionlessly and simply said

"I see."

"...", All Might stayed silent. Still, Nighteye continued

"I understand your opinion and your choice. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You wouldn't have been All Might if you followed my plan."

"But I am also sorry,"

"I cannot continue working with you knowing that you're intentionally going towards your doom."

After that, he stood up and turned his back to All Might before going towards a door. He stopped for a while and said

"This a goodbye. I hope all the best for you.I also pray that you never come to regret this decision."

With those parting words, the door closed behind him.

All Might, now by himself in his room, simply stared at the door in silence as he tightened his fist. He knew that his stubbornness might have cost him a friend.

But he didn't regret it. it was his choice. A man should never regret any choice he made. He could reflect and try to learn in order to do better in the future, but he should never regret it.

His fist slowly loosened as he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Sleeping wouldn't be easy today.

After closing the door, Nighteye took a deep breath before trying to think of a plan. He didn't want to follow All Might in his folly, but he would never truly give up on him.

As such he had to train an heir for him. Perhaps Kuroha? No, even though Kuroha had extremely large potential, his personality didn't suit the title of symbols of peace. What more he didn't want to be the kind of parents who put their dreams on the back of their children and forced them to accomplish them without thinking about how the children felt.

If he wants to find an heir, he needs to attract students with good results, not just that, he needed to find someone with a personality good enough to truly replace All Might.

It seems like his plan to open a hero agency need to be realized as soon as possible. He couldn't wait. The time remaining for All Might wasn't long, he just had about six or seven years.

After clearing his head, he slowly left the hospital. This day, was the day All Might and Nighteye took their separate way.

(AN: Anyway, now that I have no obligation until January apart from Christmas and New year, I can write my two novels without worry. This week will be an experimental week where I will try to create the optimal schedule. So sorry if there are some missed updates. Also, members of my server will have the right to read the rough draft of chapters in advance. How many in advance? I don't know I will see.)


End file.
